The present invention relates to cutting machines for cutting cloths for making clothes, and relates more particularly to a table-top cutting machine, employing a belt type cutting tool, which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to maintain and, which produces low noise level during the operation.
FIG. 6 illustrates a conventional table-top cutting machine for cutting cloths, which comprises a motor (1), a rotary wheel (2) coupled to the output shaft of the motor (1), a rocker (3) eccentrically coupled to the rotary wheel (2), an elongated cutting tool (4) coupled to the rocker (3) and reciprocated in a vertical groove oil an upright support (5). As the machine converts circular motion into linear motion, the machine will vibrate when the cutting tool is reciprocated, causing noises to be produced. When the cutting tool reaches the upper or lower limit, the cutting speed is zeroed, causing the cutting to be obstructed. Furthermore, in order to keep the cutting tool (4) sharp, a grinding mechanism (7) is provided and coupled to the motor (1) through the rotary wheel (2) via the transmission wheel (6a) of a transmission mechanism (6). As the motor (1) is rotated, the grinding mechanism 7 is moved up and down along a screw rod (6b), and at the same time, the two abrasive belts (7a) of the grinding mechanism (7) are turned by the transmission rod (6c) of the transmission mechanism (6) to grind the two sides of the cutting edge of the cutting tool (4). The aforesaid grinding and transmission mechanisms are complicated, therefore they tend to break down easily.